


Cake

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues





	Cake

You knocked frantically on Jim’s door. Bones was gonna kill you. A few seconds passed without answer and you pressed your ear to the door, listening for movement. Hearing nothing, you pounded on the door again.

“Jesus Jim answer the goddamn door,” you called.

If Jim could’ve yanked open the automatic door, you’re sure he would’ve. He was scowling deeply, hair sticking up in all directions - the first time you’d seen it anything less than perfect. His shirtless torso was still perfect, though, and those gray sweats hanging dangerously low on his hips were downright tantalizing.

“What is it, Lieutenant? Did you forget we’re on shore leave?”

You swallowed, closing your eyes and forcing yourself to stop thinking about what you’d like to do to those beautiful muscles. “No, I didn’t forget we’re on shore leave,” you said, pushing past Jim into his room, “but you seem to have forgotten what day it is.”

“Yes, Y/N, please come in.” Jim shut the door behind him, taking a moment to admire your ass as you bent down to pick a shirt off the floor. “What day is it exactly?”

You rolled your eyes and threw the shirt in his direction before heading to the coffee maker to brew both of you a cup. “It’s Jo’s birthday. We promised Bones we’d be there and we’re already running late. You know Bones’ll kill us if we leave him alone with all those kids.”

When Jim didn’t answer, you peered at him curiously, only to find him sprawled over the counter snoring gently. “Jim,” you huffed, “I’m serious!” Jim only groaned in response.

You sighed and turned back to the coffee, grabbing the cup and walking over to set it in front of Jim. You crossed your arms and leaned over the counter, resting your head so it it was level with Jim’s.

You blew gently on his face. “Jim,” you hummed, blowing again. “Jimmy, it’s time to get up.”

When you blew on his face again he groaned and pushed your face away. “Don’t wanna go.”

“Infant,” you grumbled. With a sigh, you sat up in your chair and changed tactics, turning on the charm instead. You reached across the counter and ran a hand through Jim’s hair, trying to smooth it out. “It’s a shame you don’t wanna get up, Jimmy, because Joanna’s not the only one I’ve got a present for today. But if you don’t want it…” You let your hand fall to the counter as your voice trailed off. Jim peeked out from his arms and you winked at him.

“Do I at least get a hint,” he asked.

“Let’s just say you’ll enjoy the ride,” you said with a smirk. “Now put on your shirt and some different pants.”

“What’s wrong with my pants?”

You shrugged. “Can’t guarantee I won’t try to pull them off later. Wouldn’t want to scar the children.” Jim choked on his coffee as you walked towards the door, sparing him one last wink before heading outside.

You stood with your eyes closed, face turned up to the Sun as you waited for Jim. As much as you loved the Enterprise, there was nothing like having the ground under your feet and wind in your hair.

Jim’s breath caught when he saw you. He’d seen a lot of beautiful things in his time as Captain, but nothing could compare to the smile on your face while the Sun heated up your cheeks. He could hardly hold it against you for waking him up this early.

“Am I interrupting something,” he said.

You opened your eyes, taking a moment to admire the leather jacket and perfect hair. “Stupid perfect hair,” you thought to yourself. “Stupid perfect hair because he’s your captain and this can’t happen.”

You ignored his question, reaching behind you to grab one of two helmets resting on the bike behind you. You held it out to him, beaming.

“No way,” Jim said, smile growing, “Shit, Y/N, this bike’s yours?”

“Rental,” you shrugged, “701 Supermoto. A classic, if you ask me.”

Jim ran his hands over the seat and up the handlebars, groaning softly. You tried not to imagine his hands doing the same to you, but God those noises were downright sinful.

“All right, all right,” you said, grabbing the other helmet, “Sorry to break up your little love fest but we do have a party to get to so hop on. You’re driving.”

Jim just laughed, pulling you into a tight one-armed hug before putting his helmet on and throwing a leg over the bike. You hopped on behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist, definitely not thinking about how you could feel his abs through his thin t-shirt.

“Hope you’re comfortable back there, babe,” Jim said. You could hear the smirk on his face. “Bastard,” you thought.

——–

The ride breezed by and you and Jim were at the park sooner than you wanted. It felt colder as you unwound your arms from Jim, missing the heat of him. The thought left your mind when you heard Bones’ voice from behind you.

“Where the hell have you two been?” You turned to see him stomping up to you. You had to bite your cheek to keep from laughing at the bows stuck at odd angles in his hair. There was a smear of glitter across his cheek.

“Looks like you’ve been holding them off pretty well,” Jim said with a smirk. Bones shot him a glare.

“Sorry, Bones,” you said, skipping up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Someone didn’t want to get out of bed” you said, with a pointed look back at Jim.

“So that’s how it is,” Jim laughed, “You’re just gonna throw me under the bus?”

A shrill voice cut you off before you could reply. “Auntie Y/N! Uncle Jim!”

You hardly saw the little ball of curls before she jumped into your arms. “Jo-bear!” She giggled at the nickname as you swung her around, blowing a raspberry against her neck.

“No, no, stop it Y/N! Uncle Jim save me.” Joanna giggled as you blew another raspberry, this time against her cheek, before Jim pulled her from your arms and threw her over his shoulder. Joanna shrieked again as Jim pretended to drop her. She punched him in the arm. “You’re supposed to be saving me!”

Jim laughed, “You’re right. I’m sorry princess. How about an escort back to your banquet?” Jim hoisted Jo onto his shoulders and made his way to the table. You watched him walk away, Joanna rambling on, and couldn’t help but think that Jim would make such a great father.

“You know, lovestruck’s a good look for you,” Bones smirked.

You glared at him. “Well pink glitter isn’t a good look for you,” you teased, pulling a bow from his hair and clipping it in your own. Bones pushed you playfully as the two of you made your way over to the picnic table.

You plopped down across from Hikaru and Ben, “How’d you guys get roped into this?”

“We wanted to come,” Ben said, “Thought it would be good for Joanna and Demora to be friends.”

“Mm, of course. Why are you really here,” you said, looking at Hikaru.

He shrugged, “McCoy promised to watch Demora for a few days so Ben and I could have some time alone.”

“Oh Sulu, turning on the romance.” You wiggled your eyebrows at him suggestively and he kicked you under the table.

“Speaking of romance,” Hikaru said, changing the subject, “how are things going with the Captain?” He nodded his head in Jim’s direction and you couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face when you saw him running around with Joanna and her friends.

“She really does have it bad,” Ben said.

“Pfft, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Horseshit,” Bones said, dropping down beside you.

“Okay so maybe I have the hots for the Captain, but who cares? He’s the captain, and I’m just an engineer. It’s against the rules.” Hikaru and Bones both snorted.

“Because if there’s one thing Jim cares about it’s the rules,” Bones said.

“Shouldn’t you be on grill duty,” you mumbled. Bones cursed under his breath before jumping back up to check on the burgers. Your scowl deepened as you looked at Hikaru. “Don’t start again.”

He put his hands up in defense. “I didn’t say anything.” You propped your elbows on the tables and groaned into your hands. Ben was right. You did have it bad.

You didn’t have long to wallow before Joanna came bounding up to the table again. “Auntie Y/N! Auntie Y/N! Will you braid my hair?”

“‘Course, pumpkin. Hop on up. You swung a leg over the bench to straddle it, so Joanna could sit in front of you.

“You took Daddy’s bow,” she said as she clambered onto the bench and put her back to you.

You ran your fingers through her hair a few times before starting to braid it. “Yeah, I did but to be fair pink isn’t his color. It makes that vein in his neck look even more purple.”

“I heard that,” Bones snapped, making Joanna giggle.

The kids came sprinting back to the table when Bones said burgers were served. Jo made quick work of hers, eager to get to the cake and presents portion of the party but, just as Jo was about to dig in, Jim’s comm went off.

He looked at the number and grimaced. “Sorry, sorry. Won’t be two seconds.” You shot him a worried glance as he stood from the table but he just smiled and shook his head, trying to tell you not to worry.

Jo pouted, looking forward to opening presents but not wanting to do it without Jim. You tried to keep her preoccupied by asking her about school, but she wouldn’t have it.

“Auntie Y/N, will you make Uncle Jim come back so I can open presents?” She looked at you with the same puppy dog eyes as her father and you sighed.

“Of course, sweetheart.” You kissed her on the top of her head and she went back to drawing in the icing of her cake. It gave you a wicked idea.

You grabbed the slice of cake Bones cut for Jim and walked over to him. He was pacing slightly, eyebrows furrowed but the call ended before you could hear anything. Jim dropped his arms his sides, eyes closed, trying to force himself to relax.

“That bad, huh,” you said softly.

He opened those beautiful baby blues and looked at you. The corners of his mouth twitched up in a half-smile. “They want us to cut off shore leave early. A research vessel got stuck in a nearby system and they need us to go out and get it.” Jim sighed, “I promised everyone a full two weeks this time.”

“Hey,” you said, putting a hand on his arm, “we can worry about that later. Right now we’re at Jo’s party, okay? I brought cake.” You held the plate out to him.

“God, you’re perfect,” Jim said, reaching for it. You quickly snatched it back and smashed the cake against his face before bolting back to the table, laughter trailing behind you. The entire table of kids erupted into giggles.

Jim stood frozen a moment, hand still outstretched for the cake. Did that really just happen? He dragged a hand down his face, trying to get as much icing off as he could, before popping a finger into his mouth. It was some damn good cake.

You thought your heart was gonna stop watching Jim suck on his fingers like that. It definitely stopped when he caught you staring from the table and winked at you. He sauntered back up as if there wasn’t icing all over his face and God what you wouldn’t give to be the one to lick it all off.

“Earth to Y/N,” Hikaru said. “In case you didn’t notice, he’s headed this way. You might wanna try evasive maneuvers.”

“What,” you said, not able to tear your eyes from Jim. How was his hair still so damn perfect?

Jim stopped in front of you, still grinning like a kid. “You dropped something,” he said before lunging forward and catching your face with his hands, smearing cake and icing across your face.

You squealed as you tried to push him off, but he grabbed another slice of cake from the table and pressed it onto the top of your head.

You grabbed as much of the cake as you could scoop out of your hair and flung it at Jim, hitting him right in the chest, but Jo was ready, handing him a brand new slice of cake, laughing almost as much as the two of you. You looked at her and gasped at the betrayal before bolting away from the table.

Jim caught up with you easily, grabbing your hand and yanking you to a halt. He swung the slice around as you struggled against him, hitting you dead in the chest.

“Jim,” you whined as the icing dripped down into your bra, “Let me go. It feels so gross.” Jim just pulled you closer to him, trapping you in a hug and smearing icing across the front of both of your shirts. “Jiiiim,” you whined again, trying to push him off.”

“You’re cute when you’re whiny, you know that,” Jim laughed, pulling back far enough that you could see all of his icing-covered face.

You reached up and dragged your finger through the icing. “I’m cute all the time,” you said, putting your finger in your mouth. You groaned at the taste.

Jim’s grip on your waist tightened and you looked up at him. His eyes were locked on your mouth. You pulled your finger out slowly, letting pop before licking your lips. Jim’s eyes darted back to yours as he leaned a little closer. “You are cute all the time,” he whispered, pressing your hips together. “Makes it real hard to do my job, you know.”

You grinned, sliding an arm around Jim’s neck and rubbing frosting in his hair. “Somehow I think that’s not the only thing I make hard.”

Whatever witty response Jim had got lost in the kiss as you pressed your lips against his. He tasted like peppermint and cake and you could feel every ounce of heat coming off of him. He wrapped his arms tighter around you, brushing his tongue against your lips, but you pulled away. You kissed the corner of his mouth and licked a stripe up his cheek, settling your lips against his ear. “I think maybe we outta go home and get cleaned up, Captain.”

Jim shuddered against you, fingertips gripping hard enough to bruise against your hips. A wolf-whistle behind you drew your attention and you saw Hikaru standing at the table clapping. Bones, on the other hand, was stalking toward you looking less than pleased.

You pushed gently on Jim’s shoulder, turning him around to face Bones and then ducking behind him.

“Are you two out of your corn-fed minds? You’re supposed to be the adults here.”

Jim’s smile didn’t break. He shrugged and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Sorry, Bones, I guess we just got a little carried away.”

“A little carried away. Do you know how long my ma spent baking this cake? And then you just go and throw it all over the damn park! You’re acting like-” Bones froze as you chucked a glob of cake straight into his face. You and Jim were laughing so hard you could barely run as Jim pulled you behind him. Oh, Bones was definitely going to kill you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @trade-baby-blues


End file.
